Dreams and Nightmares
by Whyndancer
Summary: A companion collection to my short story collection "Bits and Pieces" where all those stories that refuse to be anything but rated M will live. Dark as well as sexy.
1. Expectations

Expectations

Ten years and a litany of tribulations had finally led them here, to this perfect moment. They lay tangled together, naked and replete in the middle of his bed, still but for fingertips languidly exploring increasingly familiar skin. She stretched against his side and the motion of her fingers grew more deliberate, sliding down his body until he groaned and shivered under her touch, her mouth curving in a wicked grin. She hooked her chin up over his shoulder, lips teasing the sensitive skin at the corner of his jaw as she murmured a low question into his ear. "Have I exhausted you with my expectations again?"

He growled, surging up off the mattress to show her just how far from exhausted he was.

* * *

Prompt - #33 Expectations from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.

Yes I've done this prompt for B&P, but this is what actually occurred to me first.


	2. Stripes

Stripes

Her legs had given out at the fourth crack of the whip but the chains that bound her to the wall kept her knees an inch off the floor and now her wrists bore all her weight. She was bare to the waist and her hair was bound crudely over one shoulder so that it would not get caught up in the motion of the lash. The sound of creaking leather had her cringing involuntarily and she bit hard on the leather gag that muffled the screams torn from her throat as he laid the thirteenth stripe down her back.

* * *

Prompt - #49 Stripes from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes list

Probably not as clean as it could be, but I needed to just go ahead and post it in the hopes that it will stop haunting me. This has been interfering with other writing.


	3. Burn

Burn

She knew she should end it. She had promised herself she would a dozen times, every time she compromised herself to cater to his whims, his demands. But he was like cocaine- a fire in her blood that ate at her resolve and burned away her self respect.

She'd tried again today to end it, but just like so many times before her words had died in her throat at the burn of his mouth on her skin, his sharp teeth tearing the skin over her collarbone and melting her brain. Her hands had taken over, fingers twisting in his wild hair, pressing him closer, urging him downward, first to her breast, then further until it was her legs round his neck instead of her arms and she was screaming his name while he devoured her.

And then he was above her, in her, driving her into the floor and out of her mind. She was the one drawing blood now as her nails found purchase in the taut flesh of his back and God she hated him for being her addiction. No one and nothing could make her feel like he did and she craved him and despised him in equal measure. She hated herself more for letting it begin.

* * *

No Promt

Go watch the music video for 'Try' by P!nk for my headspace on this one. Also the sound of 'Sober' by her, if not as much the lyrics.

For as many ways as I see Sarah and Jareth having a wonderful relationship, I can see as many where what is between them is dangerous and damaging if not outright broken.


	4. Blood

**Blood**

He took a step back to better appreciate the sight of the picture he had so painstakingly composed. Thirteen lines seeped vivid crimson down the pale skin of her back and shoulders, as she hung limply from her shackles. In the low light he knew her eyes were straining - his own vision was near perfect in the dark. He could see a faint trembling in her arms and shoulders and it drew him forward as an irresistible lure.

She whimpered into her gag and cringed away from him as much as she was able, but she was weak and the wall didn't leave her much space to go anyway as he curled himself over her shaking form to inhale the heady copper fragrance of her pain.

He reached around her and gently tugged the gag free before slipping the wet tip of the whip past her lips so that she can taste what he has done. Her muffled sobs rose into a shriek when he pressed his lips to the blood that dripped down her spine.

* * *

Prompt - #17 Blood from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.

This immediately follows Stripes and was always part of the scene in my mind. It just took the right (wrong?) frame of mind to put words to it. Happy Halloween everybody.


End file.
